


Seconds

by orphan_account



Series: The Marvellous Machines of Man [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been roughly a month since you kissed your human.</p><p> </p><p>  <span></span><br/><em>Part of an Android!centric AU series that I'm writing. It'll be updated every one-two weeks with another short story focusing on Dave Strider, John Egbert, and an organisation that steals children.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

It had been roughly a month since you kissed your human.

 

A month, one week, two days, eight hours, twenty five minutes and five seconds.

Six...

Seven...

 

Not like you were counting, or anything.

Since that point, your relationship had gone back to normal, with one exception. John didn't want to be in the same room as you for longer than a minute or so. He made a point of inviting friends over most of the time, or taking you to his father's house for dinner (Not like you could eat, or anything). Sometimes, he would just leave you on your own or send you off to do errands on your own, which was hurtful. Not like you said anything, though. That would mean admitting that you were upset. And that wasn't the done thing.

But he could tell, and that was why you had an argument that morning. Not like the little disagreements you normally had; no, this was a full scale one, with shouting on both sides. All you asked was why he wasn’t talking to you anymore, and then he got annoyed, telling you that this wasn’t what was happening. You accused him of not wanting to be near you because of what happened, and he asked you how you’d feel if that was true. You threatened to leave, maybe then he’d feel better about himself, possibly even find a way to dismantle yourself, and… he told you to do just that, and he left the apartment in a rage, slamming the door. You left soon after that.

 

"I think he hates me." You confessed to your friend, and fellow android (well, gynoid) Rose. You were sat on one of the over stuffed couches in the book store in which she worked, and complained. She was on her break, and you could imagine that she would much rather be spending time with her human, rather than sitting there listening to you complain about your own.

"I doubt that." She replied, tucking some platinum hair from her face and folding her hands on top of eachother on her lap. "Have you asked him if he hates you?"

"Well, no, but-" You began, but she interrupted you.

"Then ask him. He might not even be doing it intentionally."

"Oh, it's intentional, alright." You said sourly. "And I know why."

"Oh? And why's that?" She asked, amusedly. You looked either side of the two of you, and ushered her closer.

"Well, you know. Things… we argued this morning, I don’t think that helped.”

“You always argue.”

“Well, yeah.” You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. “But it was kind of… big. And I think I know the reason.”

“And that is?”

“Because I kissed him."

 

That got her attention. Androids had only just gained human rights in America, and them being able to exist in relationships with human beings was unheard of. You heard it was only legal in some European countries. So to suggest that you'd be so bold as to kiss your human would definitely surprise her.

Her eyebrows shot up under her fringe, and she leaned back on the couch, before leaning closer again. "I hope you realise how bad of an idea that is."

“You think I don’t know that?” You replied with a scowl. “I just...fuck. I don’t know, okay? I wanted to.”

“...I’d be lying if I didn’t expect this to happen eventually.” She said, eventually, crossing one leg over the other and looking at you thoughtfully.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked, defensively. She laughed, and gave you a mildly condescending look.

“Oh please, Dave. You talk about him like he’s a god, you practically worship at his feet!”

"I do not." You did.

"You definitely do. And what's more; people are noticing. There’s a difference between admiration for your human, and plain devotion.”

“Like you can talk.” You quipped, and that promptly shut her up. That’s what you thought.

“That’s...different.” She said, after a moment, and her faint, glowing irises flickered away as she turned her head from you. It was hardly a secret how she felt about her own human. However, she had neglected to do anything about it. She knew the rules-- Androids would love androids, humans would love humans. It was just the way it was.

 

And you hated it.

 

“If you say so.” You replied, shortly, shifting and making a move to leave. She clutched your arm suddenly. You looked at her, and she had a frown on her face. She was worried, about you.

“Just...be careful. You know the rules, Dave. Don’t step too out of line.”

Don’t worry, you wanted to say. Me? Step out of line? Ridiculous. But you held your tongue. You shook your head, and attempted a smile.

“Relax, Lalonde.” You said. “I’ve got it covered. I’ve got more self-control than you think.”

Her frown deepened, and her furrowed brow broke through her otherwise smooth, incandescent face. “I hope you’re right.”

 

You said goodbye to her after that, and left. You traveled around the town, buying yourself a new t-shirt with the money John gave you, and a DVD for John at one of the independent music stores. It looked suitably terrible, so you knew he would enjoy it. It could be an apology, maybe. For acting like a complete tool and bringing up something he most likely was trying his hardest to forget.

By the time you got back to the apartment, John was back, pacing the living room. He looked worried.

You closed the door with a soft click, and walked further into the room, catching his attention. His head snapped up, and he let out a relieved breath, his eyes widening and his smile widening into a relieved smile, before he caught himself and started to scowl. “Where were you!?”

The question confused you. What did he--

 

Oh. Right.

 

You didn’t tell him that you were going out. You had been with Rose for a while, and you had been wandering the town centre until the sun started setting. Looking at him again, he looked near tears. Was he that worried? Or was he just angry? You couldn’t tell.

“I was with Rose. I got you something.” You raised the bag with the DVD in, and he shook his head. You were majorly confused, and you dared to move further into the room, putting it on the table that stood between the two of you and flipping your shades onto the top of your head.

“I don’t care about it.”  
It was your turn to frown, now. “Okay, fuck. I won’t bother to buy you anything else then.” You stepped away from the table, and moved to go into your own room. Which happened to be in John’s path. But fuck, you didn’t care at this point. You felt guilty before, now you were just annoyed. About before, and now.

You passed him, and he caught your arm with a tight grip. It didn’t hurt, per se, but you could feel it. It stung a little, and you flinched. “What?”

He moved, suddenly, and buried his head into your neck. He spoke quietly. “I thought you actually left.”

“What..?” You repeated. Honestly, you were just surprised.

“I thought you were actually going to...do what I told you.” His hand, in a vice like grip on your arm, was joined by another hand on your other arm. A tight grip, like he didn’t want to let you go. "I'm sorry."

“I was only bluffing.” You said, equally as quietly, and you made feather light touches on his waist. Where he was squeezing you tightly, you were afraid to touch him. He was so much more fragile than you were. “I’d never leave you. You’re stuck with me.”

He laughed, though it sounded like a sob catching in his throat, and you wound your arms around his body properly. “I’d miss you if you left.”

“I’d miss you if I left.” You turned your head and nestled your face into his hair, closing your eyes and feeling the dark locks tickling your cheeks. He turned his own head, leaning back to look you in the face. He wasn’t that much shorter than you, anymore. He used to be short and scrawny, but puberty obviously did him a few favours. He was taller, and with broad shoulders, a lady-killer smile and the loveliest hands. He was beautiful.

“...” He opened his mouth. He was going to say something, but he promptly shut his mouth again, opting instead to slip his hands up to your cheeks, and leaning up to kiss you.

 

It took a few moments for your hardware to kick in and realise that he was kissing you, and that you should probably do something about it. So you did. In real time, you responded almost instantly to the gesture, tightening your arms around him the slightest bit and leaning into him, moving your lips perfectly, in sync to his. Your hearts; his real, and yours manufactured, beat in symphony.  
He broke the kiss after a moment, and gave you a small, awkward, breathless smile. You could have very happily kissed him all day, but like him, you needed to breathe too. Not as much as him, but. It was still something you needed to do.  
John didn’t say anything after that, just touched his forehead to yours silently. And that was fine, he didn’t need to say anything else. What he wanted to say was conveyed in that gesture.

 

It had been exactly ten seconds since you last kissed your human.

Eleven...

Twelve...


End file.
